Confianza
by Farz882
Summary: Existen ocasiones en las que uno puede llegar a sentir que se queda atrás, en las que uno comienza a dudar; sin embargo, siempre habrá que buscar la confianza necesaria para seguir adelante, incluso esta puede provenir de otra persona que cree en ti.
**Buenas a todos(?).**

 **Aquí vengo a dejar este One-shot. Nació cuando estaba jugando pokémon AS y comenzó a sonar el tema de Zinnia versión "Sorrow". Decidí escribirlo de esta manera por alguna razón. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 _ **Pokémon no me pertenece**_

* * *

 **Confianza**

 **Narración Clemont.**

¿Qué hora será?

No lo sé, ni sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí viendo la luna. Debo admitir que hoy se ve más atrapante de lo usual, quizás es porque casi nunca me detengo a apreciarla como hoy. Suelo entretenerme tanto en mis inventos que olvido estos pequeños momentos tan majestuosos.

Han pasado algunos días desde que Serena compitió en la clase maestra, es una pena que no ganara, ella hizo una presentación que estuvo a la par de la reina Aria y no lo digo porque yo sea su amigo ni nada por el estilo.

No ha estado deprimida o al menos no me parece que lo esté, ha madurado tanto en este tiempo que no deja de impresionarme. Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de sonreír cuando pienso en estas cosas. Otro que no deja de sorprenderme es Ash, ¡cada día se vuelve más fuerte! Y estoy seguro que si hubiese tenido ese poder cuando combatió en mi gimnasio… su Greninja hubiese sido un formidable oponente a pesar de estar en desventaja de tipo.

Bonnie ha crecido también, ahora es más responsable que antes. Hemos pasado tantas cosas, sin olvidar que ahora debe cuidar a esos dos pequeños.

En cuanto a mí…

No siento que haya cambiado mucho desde que combatí contra él en mi gimnasio, ¿me estoy quedando atrás? A veces siento como Serena y Ash avanzan hacia sus metas a paso firme mientras yo solo puedo animarlos y aconsejar levemente cuando puedo.

Me alegra que estén bien dormidos o si no este suspiro que acabo de soltar les hubiese llamado la atención.

Hablando de llamar la atención, he llegado a notar cómo Serena usualmente fija más su atención en Ash que en alguna otra persona, Bonnie dice que soy lento y que no lo entiendo, pero yo creo que es por la admiración que siente por él. Vamos, de él puedes aprender algo siempre, algo que no está en los libros, es normal que pase eso.

Si mal no recuerdo ella se la pasó apoyándolo cuando tuvimos esa batalla y usualmente le pregunta su opinión, eso hace preguntarme: ¿Qué piensa de mí?, ¿seré acaso alguien del cual pueda aprender también? Quisiera poder inventar una máquina que me dijese esas respuestas, creo que mi pequeña hermana terminará encontrándome esposa antes de obtenerlas.

Aunque creo que desistirá de buscarme mujer… creo…

Ahora que lo pienso la influencia que Ash ha tenido en nosotros es bastante, incluso en ese día del baile de gala por un momento sentí que Serena quería ir con él, no sé el porqué, pero sentí una leve incomodidad. Debe ser mi imaginación, ella buscaba lo mejor para Eevee, bueno Sylveon y me parece que fue una decisión acertada la de ir… aunque no creo que yo pueda resistir otro evento así.

Me pregunto: "¿Qué haré terminando este viaje?" Me gustaría saberlo… o mejor podría replantear mi pregunta: "¿Cómo podría mejorar antes de terminar este viaje?" Sí, me gustaría poder encontrar la respuesta a esta incógnita, espero de todo corazón encontrarla antes del fin de esta temporada.

Realmente me gustaría crecer más mientras tengo a mis amigos cerca, que ellos vean cuánto he crecido y estén alegres por eso, tan alegres como yo cuando los veo día a día mejorar y pulir sus habilidades.

A veces me pregunto si seré un inútil aunque al instante sacudo mi cabeza y me repito a mí mismo que no debería estar pensando en cosas poco productivas.

En fin, mejor sigo observando la luna y aprovechando este momento de reflexión.

Necesito crecer también, necesito caminar a la par de todos, hubo un tiempo donde sentí que todos caminábamos juntos; sin embargo, ahora me parece verlos cada día más lejanos. Me frustra pensar que me estoy quedando muy atrás, quiero volver a caminar al lado de todos como un igual.

Acabo de darle un golpe al suelo, no quiero convertirme en un inútil, el solo pensarlo me aterra, me frustra y me incomoda de tal manera…

Respira hondo, Clemont, no despiertes a los demás.

Inhala…

Exhala…

Recuerda, tú eres quien pone la tranquilidad en el grupo cuando Ash está muy entusiasmado.

" _¿Clemont?"_

Oh, Arceus.

" _¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?"_

Esa voz… ¿Serena?

Sí.

Viste su habitual pijama, en estos momentos me observa con algo de preocupación… supongo que no es normal verme despierto a esta hora si es que no estoy inventando algo novedoso. He logrado pedirle disculpas, pero me siento algo nervioso e incómodo.

" _No te preocupes por eso._ _Tampoco es que hubiese estado bien dormida."_

Mi amiga me dedica una sonrisa y se sienta a mi costado sin mediar otra palabra; observa la luna con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro para luego girar a verme, no puedo evitar sentirme algo nervioso.

" _La luna se ve hermosa esta noche, pero sé que no estás aquí solo para contemplarla, ¿verdad?"_

Ella puede ser perspicaz cuando lo desea, supongo. Ahora solo se limita nuevamente a contemplar la majestuosidad del astro. Siendo sinceros, no tengo nada que decir así que solo se percibe un gran silencio entre nosotros. Creo que también influye que en la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones Ash y Bonnie forman parte.

" _¿Qué te molesta?"_

Me mira de reojo curiosa y lo peor es que no tengo ninguna excusa. Quizás solo deba decirle la verdad y zanjar con este asunto de una vez. Sin embargo, algo que dijo me causa curiosidad así que he decidido primero preguntarle por qué no se encontraba durmiendo bien.

" _Ah, solo meditaba un poco, ya sabes… hace no mucho fue la clase maestra y hay muchas cosas que debo mejorar para poder ser una gran reina…"_

Ya veo, me alegra que se concentre en seguir su sueño. Al principio se le veía algo desorientada en lo que a su futuro respecta, mas ahora es todo lo contrario, ha trazado su camino y está lista para seguirlo. Como amigo, no puedo estar más feliz y orgulloso por eso.

" _¿Orgulloso? Oh, muchas gracias, Clemont"_

Creo que se me escapó un: "Estoy orgulloso de ti".

Serena me sonríe, creo que tiene un leve rubor en sus mejillas, es algo normal avergonzarse un poco cuando alguien te hace un cumplido. A veces siento mis mejillas arder cuando alguien me felicita por alguno de mis inventos… cuando no explotan…

" _Oye, Clemont ¿Tú crees que yo pueda convertirme en una reina como Aria?"_

¿A qué vino eso?

Bueno, en todo caso debo decirle lo que pienso al respecto. Para mí, en base a mi observación y en base a todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, puedo llegar a una conclusión: "Serena, te convertirás en la mejor reina que esta región haya tenido."

Se ha quedado callada, creo que no se esperaba una respuesta así; no obstante, ese es el tipo de confianza que ella necesita ganar, así podrá esforzarse con todo su ser para realmente convertirse en la mejor reina de Kalos.

Ella necesita confianza… al igual que yo…

Debería aplicar el mismo método conmigo, supongo.

" _Eres muy amable, gracias."_

Por lo visto ha recuperado algo de confianza.

No puedo evitar sonreírle amistosamente, me alegra verla con el ánimo más elevado. Me pregunto qué estará pensando ahora mismo que ha vuelto a dirigir su vista hacia el cielo nocturno, a lo mejor está planteándose nuevas formas de innovar sus movimientos, quizás si realiza la prueba de ensayo-error…

" _Y no creas que se me ha olvidado… aún no me dices qué pasa"_

Al parecer no puedo escapar, me reí levemente en lo que dijo eso.

Me pregunto qué será de nosotros cuando este viaje termine y cada quién tome su rumbo; en mi caso, regresar al gimnasio sería la primera opción.

Debería preguntárselo.

" _¿Cuándo este viaje termine? No lo había pensado, me gusta tanto viajar con ustedes que quisiera que dure para siempre."_

Luce algo deprimida.

No debí preguntar algo como eso.

Clemont tonto.

Debo pedirle disculpas de una vez.

" _No te preocupes y si eso era lo que te molestaba me alegro que me lo confiaras. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no? Desde que nos conocimos y los cuatro comenzamos nuestro viaje aprendiendo cada día más."_

Eso es muy cierto.

Pero aun así, he vuelto a sentir que estoy quedándome atrás, Ash y Serena vuelven a verse tan lejos. Me siento un personaje de relleno.

¿Seré un gran inventor algún día?, ¿haré de este mundo un lugar mejor para los pokémon?

Relleno, relleno, relleno… esa palabra no se va de mi mente.

Soy un personaje de relleno…

" _¿De qué hablas, Clemont? Tú no eres ningún personaje de relleno."_

Oh, lo dije en voz alta.

" _Te debo mucho, has sido un gran guía y amigo para mí y para Ash. Para Bonnie has sido un excelente hermano también. Has enfrentado a villanos como el equipo Rocket y has logrado saber qué hacer en situaciones difíciles."_

Creo que mi comentario la ha molestado algo.

" _No habríamos podido avanzar hasta este punto si no fuese por ti. Nos ayudaste cuando más lo necesitamos, gracias a ti y a Bunnelby pudimos fortalecer la confianza de Sylveon."_

Confianza, ¿eh?

Por alguna razón solo puedo estar expectante de lo que dice, mi boca no responde, no puedo decir nada.

" _Tus inventos son grandiosos, a pesar de que varios han explotado… generalmente nos ayudan mucho a salir de situaciones problemáticas. Aunque quizás debas… ponerles mejores nombres"_

Ambos reímos levemente con tal comentario.

" _Me parece muy admirable que tu meta sea hacer un mundo mejor para los pokémon. Sigue esforzándote, yo te estaré apoyando siempre"_

Siento como mis ojos se empañan.

" _¿Recuerdas cuando pedimos los deseos a esa estrella fugaz? Deseaste que se cumplieran los nuestros en vez de desear algo para ti, eres una gran persona."_

Cielos, algunas lágrimas se han escapado de mis ojos…

Me he limpiado lo más rápido que he podido para que ella no se dé cuenta; sin embargo, creo que sí lo hizo. Debo agradecérselo.

" _Solo he dicho la verdad."_

Saber que ella piensa eso me da una alegría inexplicable. Quiero decir algo, realmente quiero, ¿por qué las palabras no me salen?

" _Todos ustedes me han enseñado a perseverar siempre, solo lo estoy poniendo en práctica; así mismo, estoy recordándote algo que tú mismo me has enseñado. Clemont, sigamos hacia adelante para poder alcanzar nuestras metas, ¿qué dices?"_

Se ha levantado y me observa con una sonrisa en el rostro; estiró su mano hacia mí.

La he tomado y me he puesto de pie, aún mantenemos nuestras manos unidas. Por alguna razón, siento como lentamente mis inseguridades van desapareciendo, gracias a ella estoy recobrando la confianza en mí mismo.

Debo esforzarme y ser perseverante para lograr mis ideales.

Gracias.

" _Gracias a ti, me alegra saber que entre ambos nos apoyamos."_

Lentamente hemos soltado nuestras manos…

Ahora el sueño me ha comenzado a invadir…

He bostezado…

" _A mí también me ha entrado bastante sueño de golpe, vamos a dormir… al despertar nos espera un día muy agitado."_

Asentí y ambos observamos la luna una vez más, no podemos evitarlo, se ve hermosa esta noche.

" _Gracias por darme ánimos."_

Y yo le doy las gracias a ella a lo cual solo me dedica una dulce sonrisa.

" _Te veo en la mañana, que descanses. Ah, cualquier otra inquietud no te la guardes, ¿entendido? Puedes confiar en mí para apoyarte y estoy segura que Ash y Bonnie también estarán dispuestos a apoyar."_

Le dedico una gran sonrisa, afirmando. Así mismo, le indico que puede confiar en mí si desea desahogarse con algo.

¿Debería decir hasta mañana? Si tomamos en cuenta que solo faltan unas horas para comenzar el día…

En fin, me gustaría poder hablar en otra oportunidad con ella de esta manera.

Descansa, Serena.

Dulces sueños.

Gracias por todo.

FIN

* * *

 **Eso sería todo por ahora, espero hayan pasado un grato momento de lectura con este pequeño e indiferente fic.**  
 **Por alguna razón me dio por hacer que técnicamente en la conversación se lea lo que dice Serena junto a los pensamientos de Clemont, en vez de hacer una conversación normal(?) (No sé si me entienden(?))**

 **Ah, soy malo en presentaciones y despedidas de fics (?).**

 **Nos vemos en otra oportunidad~**


End file.
